Loud And Clear
by AMKelley
Summary: Steve is going steady with Scott and Sam thinks they're pretty cute together. Tony, on the other hand, disagrees because he's saltier than the Grinch at Christmas. *PWP, sexual content, rough sex, spanking, riding, dirty talk, jealousy, one-sided relationship*


Steve and Scott were sitting in the grass outside the Avengers facility, taking a break from a long day training. Scott was poised between Steve's spread legs, resting his back against the super soldier's broad chest. His head was tipped back on one of Steve's shoulders, inviting Steve to nuzzle into the side of Scott's damp hair. The Ant-Man helmet usually made him perspire more, something that made Scott a little self-conscious at first until Steve said he didn't mind it. In fact, Scott could hear Steve casual inhaling his scent right now.

From afar, Sam and Tony had also taken a break. Sam was taking a drink from his water bottle when he saw Tony's attention was drawn elsewhere. He followed the man's emotionless gaze over towards the couple basking in the afternoon's setting sun. Sam looked back at Tony, noticing the burning gaze of jealous right away, fighting the urge to smirk. Tony's had a thing for Steve since forever, and he'd never admit it, but Sam knew better.

"What's up, man?" Sam asked, still panting slightly from their training session.

"Nothing…" Tony dismissed with a mumble, averting his stare.

"So, Scott and Steve…" Sam trailed off, smirking just a little because he can feel the hate radiating off of Tony. "Nice couple, don't you think? A little unorthodox, seeing as Scott's kind of _goofy_ , but Steve seems happy with him."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't say it's _written in the stars_ exactly," Tony commented offhandedly as he busied himself with tinkering on his suit.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"They've been together for like, what, _a month_? A _fling_ is hardly something worth talking about," Tony dismissed, trying to make himself sound disinterested.

" _Fling_? You ever had a fling that lasted more than a night?" Sam laughed in disbelief. His mind immediately drifted to the gutter and he smiled devilishly when he discovered a new way to get under Tony's skin. "Speaking of which, you think they've _done it_ yet?"

"Please, don't make me vomit," Tony deadpanned.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"Steve? Having sex? With someone like Scott?" Tony inquired incredulously with raised eyebrows. "Don't make me laugh."

"Why do you find that hard to believe?"

"Oh please, Steve is the poster boy for abstinence," Tony scoffed, hating the way his eyes kept drifting towards the couple lounging in the grass, _giggling_. "Besides, _Scott_? Really? Steve could do better than that…"

"Better meaning _you_?" Sam quipped, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony had a guilty expression written all over him and he quickly turned away from Sam when he started to blush softly. It was a loaded question, one Tony really wanted to avoid, but Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew Tony thought he was above everyone else, especially when someone began to show interest in Steve. He could be a bit jealous and defensive at times, like he was right now.

"All I'm trying to say is, is that I don't see it working for them," Tony said honestly.

"Long term or not, I think they're an adorable couple. Watching Scott follow Steve around like a puppy is to die for," Sam offered, grinning from ear to ear when he saw Steve and Scott nuzzling at each other.

"Yeah, and it makes me sick," Tony mumbled, catching Sam's ear.

"Why ya gotta be so salty?" Sam complained, putting a hand on his hip.

"I am _not_ salty!" Tony argued, face twisted in a sour pout. "I'm a goddamn watermelon Jolly Rancher."

"You're more like a Warhead," Sam said with an apologetic side smile. "Tart and unforgiving."

"So? A lot of people like sour candy," Tony commented, brushing Sam off with a lazy wave of his hand.

"I'm Steve's friend. I have a good idea about what he's into," Sam admitted.

"So am I…" Tony said almost defeated.

"Look, man, I'm gonna head inside," Sam announced, patting Tony on one of his metal clad shoulders. "You should too. It isn't healthy to wallow in jealousy."

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Tony called out when Sam started to walk back towards the facility.

"Jealous of what?" Scott asked with an innocent smile, making Tony flinch a little.

Steve and Scott had walked up to see what Sam and Tony had been arguing about. Tony spun around to see the couple staring at him expectantly, not missing the fact that Steve's arm was slung snuggly around Scott's waist to pull him in close to his side. Tony's expression couldn't be more pinched if he tried. They were so cute, it was almost disgusting. It honestly hurt him to see Steve happy with someone who wasn't _him_. Tony was the saltiest person on the face of the Earth and it was all because of Steve.

"Jealous that Sam is a more graceful flyer than me…" Tony lied smoothly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well, Sam is a seasoned veteran," Scott observed with a soft chuckle, making casual conversation with him. "So, it wouldn't surprise me."

"But what would you know, right?" Tony remarked with a passive aggressive smile that barely passed for good-natured. "Last time I checked, you rode on the back of an ant."

"We all have our gimmicks that make us unique…" Scott replied, shoulders slumping as he considered his importance to the team.

"He can also communicate with ants," Steve interjected, smiling proudly at his lover who blushed softly.

"You _are_ aware that I discovered a new element right?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"Let's not make it a contest," Steve insisted, trying to remain placid, but Tony was making it difficult.

"Right, because if it was, I would instantly win," Tony claimed with a stuffy sense of pride.

"Pym wasn't lying when he said you think highly of yourself," Scott added with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Tony questioned, narrowing his eyes at Scott as if he were measuring him up.

Steve stepped in between them, putting a hand on Tony's chest to keep him at bay for the time being. He knew Scott wouldn't do anything irrational, but Steve knew Tony had a short temper. He just wished he knew _why_.

"Very funny guys," Steve began to say, offering a waning chuckle that died when Tony slapped his hand away.

"Tell me something, how do you two maintain a relationship when one of you is the size of an insect and the other is a virgin," Tony posed, staring between the both of them.

"Well, only one of those is true," Scott commented, laughing when he noticed Steve blushing profusely.

"I actually find it hard to believe that _Ant-Dick_ here is railing you," Tony remarked dryly.

"Oh yeah? And who's to say he's the one fucking me, huh?" Steve demanded firmly, turning red from embarrassment as well as anger.

"Steve, language!" Scott whispered sharply, tugging at his side.

"No!" Steve proclaimed, shooing Scott away as he turned back to Tony. "What makes you think I'm the bottom? Just because you want to fuck me in the ass doesn't mean that's how me and Scott do things."

"You should be so lucky," Tony scoffed, getting defensive when Steve snapped at him. "You'd be _begging_ me to fuck you before the night was over."

"You really are a piece of work, Tony," Steve observed, feeling Scott return to his side as comfort and support. "Rude and vulgar. And you wonder why you're alone."

Tony stood there, almost shell-shocked by the way Steve projected himself, gobsmacked because he had nothing to say to that. Tony wanted to give Steve and Scott a piece of his mind, but now all he could think about was Steve fucking someone that wasn't him. Steve stormed off with Scott in tow and Tony was left standing there like the jerk that he was. He couldn't help it, though. It killed him to see Steve with another. It should be him and Steve being the cute couple, not Scott and Steve.

It also didn't help that later that night he was subjected to one of Steve's and Scott's lovemaking sessions and, boy, was he sorely mistaken. By day they appeared to be two of the most innocent and conservative people, merely feigning the tooth rotting sweetness that was their relationship, but at night… Holy shit… There was no way Steve was a virgin. Not with the commotion those two were making. Tony immediately regretted the fact that he had a room in close proximity to Steve.

In the next room over, Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed with a very _naked_ and _enthusiastic_ Scott grinding on his lap. Scott had his arms thrown around Steve's broad shoulders, using them for balance as he humped himself up and down his lover's length. Scott panted and moaned as freely and loudly as he wanted while he fucked himself on Steve's cock, being more vocal than he's ever been. His forehead was pressed up against Steve's, their shared moans mingling in the short distance between them.

"Oh my god, Steve," Scott moaned, working his hips in an undulating rhythm. "You feel so good inside me. I love it when you let me ride you. Makes me feel so naughty."

"That's because you are, baby," Steve told him in a husky and breathy tone.

Steve held tightly onto Scott's hips, helping to keep him upright as the other man began to pick up the pace a little. Scott really put meaning into the saying _rode hard, put away wet_ and tonight was no exception. If anything, Scott was purposely being louder than he normally was just to make a point and Steve encouraged it. Sure, they were always pretty _wild_ , for lack of a better word, when it came to sex, but seeing the look on Tony's face in the morning over breakfast would be priceless. Especially after the animosity from earlier.

Scott was really putting all his effort into fucking himself on Steve's cock, scratching and clawing at his shoulder blades as he bounced fervently in Steve's lap. Scott was calling out in a long string of moans that made his voice so hoarse from overuse that he had to momentarily bite and suck at his lover's neck for a short repose. Steve was groaning breathlessly as Scott's tight body gripped around his length so perfectly, hissing when Scott would bite into his neck almost on the side of painful.

"You're so fucking big," Scott proclaimed to the heavens when he threw his head back, continuing to ride Steve like a mechanical bull.

Steve leaned forward and latched onto Scott's outstretched neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin he found there. Scott let out a crippling moan that could have shattered windows and dug his nails into Steve's back. It became increasingly difficult for Scott to keep up the brutal pace of his hips raising up and slamming down sharply each time, but Steve pushed him on with a firm slap to his ass.

It made Scott jump the first and second time, but when the third swift _smack_ came crashing down with a noise that resounded around the room, Scott found himself working harder to maintain the cadence he built up. Steve continued to spank him as a way of encouragement to keep going and Scott obliged by recklessly moaning out _harder_ each time the deafening _crack_ of Steve's hand landed swiftly against his ass.

"You make such pretty sounds when I spank you," Steve admired, nipping all over Scott's neck.

Scott is riding Steve so hard that it almost hurt when the super soldier's cock nudged against his prostate. It was a sudden and quick stab that shot a spark of pleasure up his spine, making his nerves sing with how great it felt. He let out a sharp scream that transitioned into a full body shudder, causing Scott to moan spastically, almost like he'd forgotten how to breath. He was clawing at Steve's back so roughly that he wouldn't be surprised if the man had marks all over it in the morning.

Tony could hear them carrying on, Scott moaning incoherently and Steve's hand slapping his ass enthusiastically. It was hands down one of the most pornographic sounding things he's ever heard and that's saying a lot since he's had his fair share of partners over the years. He'd pay good money to have a partner as loud as Scott or someone as wily as Steve, but unfortunately Tony can only indulge in what he's hearing on the other side of the wall.

He's ashamed to admit it, but Tony slipped a hand into his pajama bottoms, imagining all the things they could be doing as he touched himself like a boy going through puberty. He didn't know what got him going more, Scott's broken and pitiful moaning or Steve's grunting. Tony wasn't much of a _bottom_ , per se, but the way Scott was calling out from Steve's cock made him reconsider, coaxing him to stroke faster.

"Your ass is glowing," Steve observed breathlessly, grabbing Scott's pink ass in his hands and squeezing tenderly. "Does that hurt?"

" _Mmm-yeah!_ " Scott whined, face twisted in a pitiful little wince of pained pleasure. "You make it hurt so good, though."

"You like a little pain, huh?" Steve remarked, slapping Scott's ass once again, getting the man to let out a sharp _yip_. "All those years in prison made you a sexy little minx, but you're _mine_ now, aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah!" Scott exclaimed, straining his legs to support his weight as he continued to impale himself on Steve. "I'm all yours, Captain!"

"My beautiful, _naughty_ boy…" Steve murmured into Scott's love-bitten neck.

Steve grabbed Scott by the hips roughly, stopping his lover long enough to raise him off of his cock just enough for him to position himself perfectly with Scott's body before he thrusted sharply up into his tender hole. Scott screamed when Steve breached his stretched entrance and drove full force into his prostate. Scott's body shook like a skyscraper during an earthquake and he had to clutch at Steve's muscled shoulders to keep from falling over.

Scott no longer had control over the pace or intensity of their fucking, so he held onto Steve for dear life because it was all he _could_ do. Steve could be animal in the bedroom when the mood struck him, and it always meant the best orgasm for Scott, because Steve was relentless when it came to drilling Scott right in the prostate on every thrust. Sure, it left him aching and overstimulated, but it was the greatest lovemaking of his life, if Scott were being honest.

The super soldier started thrusting up into Scott's hot, clinging channel with such speed and force that it almost gave off the sensation of vibration. Scott was reduced to an incoherent and sobbing mess that was nothing more than a sensitive bundle of nerves. He panted hotly into Steve's ear, fueling the stronger of the two to go harder and faster, making the bed screech across the floor and the headboard to thud repeatedly into the wall separating their room from Tony's.

"Oh, fuck me harder Steve!" Scott begged, voice trembling from the intensity of Steve's already hard thrusting.

Now, Tony doesn't know what the _hell_ they were doing, but it sounded as if someone was _body-slammed_ because the headboard crashed hard into the wall this time, like a door slamming shut after an argument. He could hear a brief interlude of giggling before the spastic moaning and the slap of flesh on flesh picked up again. Tony's hand sped up with the intent of a fast and messy finish when Steve's animalistic grunting overpowered all rational thought.

"Geez! Take it easy, Cap! I'm a lover not a fighter," Scott grunted when Steve manhandled him onto the bed. "It's not a wrestling match!"

" _Oh?_ I thought you liked it rough?" Steve inquired, thrusting back into Scott's sore body, looking absolutely pleased when Scott gasped and winced. "Or do you wanna tap out already?"

"The fucking is nice," Scott proclaimed with a pant, wrapping his legs around Steve's trim waist. "The body-slamming, however…"

"Too much?" Steve asked innocently, blushing a little.

"A bit…" Scott gasped, adjusting quickly when Steve started thrusting again.

Scott laid on his back with his hands gripping at the headboard above him as Steve nailed him into the mattress. His legs were up in the air, the backs of his knees hooked securely on Steve's defined shoulders, as Steve bent Scott in half until they were chest to chest. Scott reached a hand out to run it all over Steve's muscled chest, marveling at the beauty of the man currently plowing him into next week. He would _definitely_ be feeling this in the morning.

"You like this, though," Steve panted into Scott's ear, snapping his hips sharply into Scott's. "You like feeling my cock spreading you wide open. Such a filthy boy…"

"Fuck, Steve, I'm gonna come!" Scott announced loud enough for the entire universe to hear.

Steve was driving himself harder and more shallowly inside of Scott, feeling the man's body below him tighten around his throbbing cock. They were so close they could taste the impending release at the back of their throats. Scott's legs slipped down to the crooks of Steve's elbows when he started getting Charley Horses and threw his arms around Steve's neck instead, trapping his rock hard erection between his and Steve's body. Steve's perfect body rubbed his sensitive cock raw from the dry friction of his abs, bringing him even closer to the brink.

Their bodies were slick with a fine sheen of sweat from all the exertion, making it harder for Scott to hang onto Steve for support when his orgasm finally plowed into him like a certain blue tank engine that shall go unnamed for his sake. Scott's cock twitched spastically when Steve's stomach dragged over it on a particularly shallow thrust and he came with the sensation of Steve's cock nudged snuggly against his prostate.

"Oh, Captain, my Captain!" Scott shouted in the heat of the moment, uncaring of how ridiculous he must sound right now.

His released spurted all over Steve's chest while some of it dribbled onto Scott's stomach, like an afterthought. Scott was so delirious with pleasure and stimulation that he barely made any sense as his cock spasmed through the tiny little aftershocks of his orgasm, barely hanging onto Steve's shoulders at this point. He even let Steve manhandle him, gripping him under the knees and plowing into him with brute strength as he chased after his own orgasm.

It didn't take long before Steve was grunting Scott's name and emptying himself into the clenching and pulsating body beneath him. Steve made a sound like he was wounded, cock jerking inside of Scott until he collapsed onto his lover. Both of their chests were heaving from the exertion, nothing but their hot pants and Scott's sticky release to come between them in this moment. Steve bent down a little further and kissed Scott gently on the lips, sighing.

"Do you read me, Tony?" Steve taunted loudly after a brief intermission, sharing a smirk with Scott.

In the next room over, Tony laid there with his hot and sticky release soiling his underwear and pajamas. His face was red with embarrassment and his heart raced with the impending bout of resentment that followed shortly after. He just got off from listening to Steve and Scott having rough, kinky sex and all he had to show for it was a pathetic excuse for an orgasm and ruined silk pajamas. There were no snide remarks to salvage his hubris now.

"Loud and clear, Captain," Tony replied much to his chagrin. "Loud and clear."


End file.
